


My Hand On Your Thigh

by rebelrsr



Series: Kalex Week 2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kalex, Kalex Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Alex and Kara don't see eye to eye on Alex's latest use of force.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Kalex Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547551
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103
Collections: Kalex Appreciation Week 2019





	My Hand On Your Thigh

**Author's Note:**

> Kalex Week 2019 Day 1- AU - General - For example: Canon-divergent, Fix-it, ABO, Soulmates, Star Wars... go wild

“Alex!” Kara’s feet stomped along the leaf-covered trail with enough force to wake the dead in Hades. “Why are we leaving? You promised a night at the inn – with a _tub_!”

That was before Damianos had sidled up to the bar and offered her bard an ale. Alex fumed and bit back a response to Kara’s strident questions. For all of three strides.

Self-control couldn’t withstand Kara’s clear oblivion. “He was telling me about the fight between Agamemnon and Achilles until you barged in with your Warlord Face on! Damianos was _there_, Alex. When will I get another chance like that?”

“He had his hand on your thigh, Kara. On. Your. Thigh.” Alex wanted to turn and confront Kara. Upbraid her for once again failing to understand that there were (a lot of) bad people in the world. Unfortunately, she needed to keep her senses sharp. Damianos and five of his friends were attempting to surround them.

“Alex.” Kara’s long-suffering sigh pricked Alex’s normally thick emotional hide. “It wasn’t like that. He was only being friendly.”

A branch snapped behind them. Alex unclipped her chakram, settling her hand around the warm metal. “The same way _I’m _friendly when I have my hand on your thigh.” Kara’s naivete made Alex clench her teeth in mingled frustration and affection.

“You only touch me like that when… Oh!” Kara’s mental torch suddenly lit. “I wish I’d realized that. I would have hit him with my tankard, great tale or not!”

“There might be another chance for you to take your revenge.” Alex stepped nimbly to the side of the trail, easily catching Damiano’s arrow with her left hand. Her war cry echoed in the cool, still air. Alex flung her chakram toward Damiano’s location and grinned tightly at the cry of surprised pain that followed. “Kara! Duck!”

Kara might often be blind to humanity’s underlying evil; however, she’d become well use to bandits and Alex’s angry former associates. She dropped to ground as the chakram sailed over her and returned to its owner.

It barely touched Alex’s hand before flying off again. Dull thuds and sparks marked its path, highlighted by groans and the rattle of armor plating and bodies crashing against the soil. The fight, what little there was of it, ended in seconds. Replacing the chakram on her belt, Alex helped Kara stand.

“I thought you were going to save Damianos for me?” Fire shot from blue eyes at the slight. Kara put her hands on her hips and glowered at Alex.

Despite her disdain for the Gods, Alex silently gave thanks to Father Zeus as Kara’s top stretched taut over full breasts. She dragged her gaze reluctantly away from the view. “Oops?”

A crinkle appeared and Kara’s eyes narrowed.

“Would a night at a more upscale inn with a private room and bath help you forgive me?” Stepping closer to Kara, Alex lightly stroked the furrowed spot between Kara’s brows. “I sent a messenger ahead to Asine. Dinner will be waiting for us in our room.”

Some of the usual bright smile returned to Kara’s lips. “The only hand on my thigh will be yours?”

“Unless you ask me nicely to put it…somewhere else,” Alex murmured. Her lips were a mere daktylos from Kara’s – when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her down the trail.

Argo had to trot to keep up as Kara towed Alex in the direction of dinner. “I’m starving. We haven’t eaten anything better than dried fruits and stale bread since yesterday. Did you order anything special? Like that lamb stew we had in Athens? Or grilled souvlaki?”

Kara’s voice rambled on. Alex didn’t interrupt, allowing Kara and an unending list of dinner options to lead them toward Asine. If she was lucky, the very special dinner she’d arranged would rate _Kara’s _hand on _her _thigh.


End file.
